gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Portrait of a Killer
Dialoge (Edward T. Fortune sitzt in seinem Drehsessel und schaut zum Fenster heraus. In seiner rechten Hand hält er eine Zigarette, von der er einen Zug nimmt) * Edward T. Fortune: Kommen Sie rein, Niko. (Niko kommt zur Tür herein) * Niko Bellic: Hi. (er schließt die Tür wieder. Fortune dreht sich währenddessen zu Niko um) * Fortune: So... Sie waren also im Krieg. * Niko: Sie wissen eine Menge. * Fortune: Ja. Sie suchen nach ein paar Leuten. (Niko setzt sich) * Niko: Suchen wir nicht alle diesen speziellen jemand? * Fortune: Aber die meisten von uns wollen denjenigen, den sie finden, nicht umlegen. (Fortune zieht an seiner Zigarette) * Niko: Die meisten Morde werden von Menschen begangen, die man kennt. Die meisten Ehefrauen sterben durch die Hand ihres Mannes. * Fortune: Ja. Und meine Frau sollte lieber aufhören, mit dem Tennislehrer zu schlafen, oder... War nur Spaß. * Niko: Ihre Frau muss bestimmt nicht durch fremde Betten toben. Hey, war nur Spaß... sie tut es bestimmt. * Fortune: Witzig. Ich bin geschieden. Meine Frau kann schlafen, mit wem sie will. * Niko: Interessant. * Fortune: Ich bin nicht geschieden. Ich war nie verheiratet. Keine Details. Ich möchte, dass Sie jemanden für mich finden. Ein Foto sollte bald zur Verfügung stehen. Es ist sehr wichtig * Niko: Warum benutzen sie mich? * Fortune: Wir nehmen immer Leute wie Sie. Karen... Michelle. Bei ihr war’s auch so. (er nimmt erneut einen Zug) * Fortune: Jemand, der was zu verlieren hat und nicht viel, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. * Niko: Was springt dabei für mich raus? * Fortune: Zwei Dinge. Erstens: Sie werden keine 100 Mordanklagen bekommen. Zweitens... vielleicht helfe ich Ihnen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. (Fortune wird lauter und wirkt plötzlich zornig) * Fortune: So, besorgen Sie sich Zugang zu einem Polizeicomputer und warten Sie auf meine Nachricht. Los! (Niko begibt sich zum Aufenthaltsort von Adam Dimayev, der Zielperson. Er ruft Fortune an) * Niko: Ich hab den Ort gefunden, wo er ist. Ein paar Typen hängen dort ab. * Fortune (über Handy):''' Es muss einer von denen sein, Niko. Mache sie alle kalt. Wir tun unseren Kameraden im Osten einen Gefallen. * '''Niko: Du tust mir besser schnell ein paar Gefallen. (Niko trifft auf Dimayev) * Adam Dimayev: Bleib mir vom Leib! Diese allmächtige Regierung! Man kann nichts dagegen tun! Dies ist nicht das Land der Freien. Eure Verfassung besteht nur aus Lügen! Diese Demokratie, von der ihr redet, ist eine Illusion! Ich hätte nie glauben sollen, ich könnte was gegen euch ausrichten. Wenigstens werde ich nicht ins Heimatland zurückgeschickt. Ich will nicht daran denken, was sie mit mir machen würden. (nach getaner Arbeit ruft Niko Fortune an) * Fortune: Ist der Auftrag erledigt? * Niko: Ja. * Fortune (über Handy):' Dann bist du dem Mann, den du suchst, schon ein ganzes Stück näher. Dieses komische Gefühl in deinem Innern – es ist das Gefühl von Befriedigung, das sich einstellt, nachdem man etwas Gutes vollbracht hat. Gratulation. Auf Wiederhören. Mission miniatur|Das Bild von Dimayev, das man in die Polizeidatenbank hochladen muss Ihr müsst nun für United Liberty Paper eine Person finden, ganz im Stil von ''Search and Delete. Jedoch habt ihr diesmal nur das Foto und keinen Namen, weshalb ihr einen Polizeiwagen aufsuchen müsst. Der einfachste Weg ist wie immer, 911 anzurufen und sich dann mit der örtlichen Polizei verbinden zu lassen. Habt ihr dies getan, heißt es nun Foto hochladen. Dafür drückt ihr anstatt „Nach Namen suchen“ auf „Foto hochladen“. Jagt das Foto durch das Archiv und nun wisst ihr auch den Namen eures Opfers: Ein gewisser Adam Dimayev. Markiert euch seinen Aufenthaltsort und fahrt umgehend dorthin. Wenn ihr dort angekommen seid, erblickt ihr eine Baustelle mit drei Etagen. Bewegt euch erst einmal langsam an der Mauer und beginnt das Feuer. Ihr habt genügend Deckungsmöglichkeiten, weshalb ihr euch leicht nach oben kämpfen könnt. Habt ihr dort alle beseitigt, steigt ihr nun die Treppe nach oben und nietet auch dort alles um, was sich euch in den Weg stellt. Alternativ können auch alle Gegner per Scharfschützengewehr von der Straße aus ausgeschaltet werden. Ihr erhaltet nun einen Anruf, in dem euch euer U.L.P.C.-Kontakt gratuliert und euch mitteilt, dass er bei eurer Sache nach dem Verräter vorankommt. 'Tipp: '''Eine weitere Idee ist es, mit einem normalen Auto zum Revier in Middle Park East zu fahren und dort einfach einen Polizeiwagen durch den Zaun zu schieben. Danach fährt man hinterher, bleibt unten stehen und steigt ein. Unten gibts keine Cops, die Niko sehen und ihm einen nervigen Fahndungslevel bescheren. Außerdem splittert bei dem Aufprall oft die Seitenscheibe des Polizeiwagens, was ihn schneller zu knacken macht. Behaltet für die Fahrt den Polizeiwagen, denn mit eingeschalteter Sirene kann man fahndungsfrei durch die Mautstellen brechen, was vor allem gut ist, wenn man sich bei der Bootswerft auf Charge Island noch schnell eine Uzi und eine Schutzweste besorgen will. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn ihr außer Gefecht gesetzt oder verhaftet werdet. Trivia * Der Mann, der am Anfang flüchtet, ist Dimayev. Falls man ihn nicht als Letzten (z.B. wenn er die Leiter hochklettert) erschießt, wird der letzte seiner Komplizen sich ergeben und ihr könnt diesen am Leben lassen. Bildergalerie 4815-gta-iv-portrait-of-a-killer.jpg 4816-gta-iv-portrait-of-a-killer.jpg 4817-gta-iv-portrait-of-a-killer.jpg 4818-gta-iv-portrait-of-a-killer.jpg 4819-gta-iv-portrait-of-a-killer.jpg Fortsetzung '15px – United Liberty Paper Co. → Dust off Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Portrait of a Killer es:Portrait of a Killer pl:Portrait of a Killer Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:United-Liberty-Paper-Missionen